


All these short and sweet moments

by Seeker_of_the_muse



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, домашний флафф, пост-канон, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_of_the_muse/pseuds/Seeker_of_the_muse
Summary: Теперь, когда Геральт «в отпуске», Регис проводит с ведьмаком больше времени. Возможно, он использует это лишнее время для объятий.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 18





	All these short and sweet moments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All these short and sweet moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732253) by [MaskoftheRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay). 



> "Так, плотский преступив порог,  
> Качались души между нами.  
> Пока они к согласью шли  
> От нежного междоусобья,  
> Тела застыли, где легли,  
> Как бессловесные надгробья"  
> – из "Экстаза" Джона Донна.

Геральт не часто позволял ему играть со своими волосами.

Но тогда и Регис не так уж часто этого хотел, зато наслаждался теми редкими случаями, когда имел и желание, и разрешение Геральта его осуществить. Бедром вампир почувствовал движение, и его внимание переместилось от мыслей к реальности. Посмотрев вниз, он улыбнулся.

Это был Геральт, поудобнее устраивающий голову на одной из ног Региса. Ведьмак вдруг посмотрел наверх, и янтарные глаза встретили черные. Его возлюбленный лишь немного показывал зубы, Геральта же одолел огромный зевок.

– Почему ты… остановился?

«"Капризный" – единственное подходящее описание этого тона. Хоть, я уверен, Геральт и отрицал бы это, озвучь я свое мнение», – иронично подумал Регис. Он усмехнулся, отчего-то словно над собой.

– Прости, что прервал получение твоей ежедневной доли физической близости, – дразня, начал он. Геральт фыркнул. – Я ушел с головой в свои мысли, к чему, как тебе известно, я имею привычку. Прости меня.

– Прощаю. Просто… Давай уже, – пробурчал ведьмак, спускаясь обратно на свою вампирскую подушку. 

– Конечно.

Он продолжил проводить пальцами сквозь длинные, шелковистые белые локоны Геральта, нежно распутывая оставшиеся в них колтуны концами острых ногтей. За время "отпуска" в теплом, приятном климате Туссента, а точнее в приветливой местности Корво Бьянко, здоровье его возлюбленного – включая волосы – значительно улучшилось. Перемена была отчасти и благодаря заботе Региса.

– Какой-то ты там самодовольный, Регис. Чего такое? – рассеянно пробормотал Геральт. Глаза его были полуприкрыты, а взгляд, встретившись с вампирским – мутный.

Регис тепло улыбнулся своему партнеру. Ведьмак предложил очаровательную маленькую улыбку взамен.

– Я лишь про себя отметил, что ты – как и твои волосы – выглядишь намного лучше с тех пор, как ушел в "отставку". Мне это нравится.

Он снова фыркнул.  
– И твое настроение, конечно, никак не относится к факту, что это была твоя работа. И что я всё-таки последовал твоим советам в кои-то веки, – хотя это и прозвучало резко, Регис знал, что так не задумывалось всерьез. Привыкая к романтическим отношениям, друг под друга подстроились обе стороны.

У него самого не было партнера… многие годы. У Геральта же в основном были бурные и нестабильные отношения с Йеннифэр. Хотя они с радостью удочерили Цири и последнее время были более-менее друзьями. Ещё одни серьезные отношения, о которых мог вспомнить ведьмак, были с Трисс Меригольд – не менее нестабильная пара.  
Так что никто из них двоих не был готов к более домашнему стилю жизни, который органично расцвел между ними.

То, что Геральт сменил статус с "активного" на "одной ногой на пенсии", тоже не особо помогло. Но Регис знал, что ведьмак не жалел об этом по-настоящему: хоть Геральт и любит его, мужчина не прогнулся бы под желания Региса только ради того, чтобы ему угодить. И он смотрел на это совершенно спокойно. Регис не хотел партнёра послушного, ему нужен был некто равный, что он и нашел в своем милом друге, а сейчас – возлюбленном.

– Хм, ну, может и часть этого, признаю. До тех пор, пока для тебя я рад, что ты счастлив. – просто согласился он.

– Конечно, – Регис перестал гладить волосы партнера, чтобы заботливо провести рукой вниз по стороне его лица. Когда рука высшего вампира дотронулась до подбородка, ведьмак удивил его, захватив блуждающую руку в свою. Он держал ее секунду, затем поднес к губам и поцеловал. Регису пришлось неуклюже наклониться вперед, чтобы не свалиться на своего любовника.

– Ну и ну. Возможно, мы в настроении для…

– Нет, – сказал Геральт мягко, но уверенно. Он снова зевнул, лениво моргая. – Пока и так хорошо. Я устал.

Регис ласково улыбнулся.  
– Я это вижу, мой дорогой.

– М-м, – Геральт отпустил его руку и вернулся в прежнее положение. Как и Регис. И хотя его голос по мелодичности не шел ни в какое сравнение с голосом их дорогого Лютика, он начал напевать что-то нежное, милое, с низкими нотами. Глаза ведьмака вскоре снова закрылись, но в этот раз так и остались сомкнуты. Затем дыхание Геральта выровнялось, мышцы постепенно расслабились и обмякли. Наконец, заснул.

Как никогда медленно и терпеливо, Регис извлек себя из-под веса головы Геральта, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить своего чувствительного ведьмака. Раз или два он вынужден был замереть, задержав метафорическое дыхание, пока его возлюбленный ерзал, слегка хмуря брови, а затем расслабляясь, как только привыкал к движениям Региса. Наконец, вампир смог встать и нашел время, чтобы полюбоваться ведьмаком, который начал поворачиваться набок и подгибать колени к себе, засыпая ещё крепче. 

Регис осторожно поднял Геральта c дивана, убедившись, что голова партнера безопасно уткнулась в изгиб его шеи. Затем он прошел в их спальню, чтобы уложить Геральта в кровать. Его медленное дыхание продолжало опускаться на чувствительную кожу шеи, и высший вампир слегка зевнул. Хоть Регис и не устал по-настоящему, наверное, было бы приятно присоединиться к Геральту и вздремнуть вместе с ним. Это правда звучало довольно заманчиво.

"Да, наверное, прилягу," – решил он.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на фикбуке  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9590942


End file.
